The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Spanish Fly’ characterized by ruffled single yellow-orange flowers with orange-red at the tips of the petals. The new Geum was the result of a breeding program in Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The new Geum was grown from seed collected on a group of open pollinated plants. The seed was sown in a greenhouse and the new plant was selected as a chance seedling. The selection of the new plant was made in 2010 and was due to its' ruffled single yellow-orange flowers with orange-red at the tips of the petals. The initial asexual propagation of the new Geum plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2011. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.